Heartbreak
by streebee2
Summary: This is my first ever South Park OC Story. Hope you enjoy it  Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Here's the first chapter of the story. The next one might be a while because I'm still at school but we break up on Wednesday so after that there should be faster updates. J

Georgie's POV:

I couldn't stop looking at him. Every time I looked into those brown eyes or that golden brown hair, he had me hooked. I wanted to close the space between us… I wanted to press his luscious lips against mine, but I couldn't. If anyone tries to keep me quiet they fail, but he can do it without even trying. He doesn't even have to look at me to stop my feet from working.

He is Clyde Donovan.

Love doesn't come close to how I feel about Clyde. I would trade his life for mine without any hesitation.

But fear isn't the only thing stopping me from closing the distance between us two. The main thing that's stopping me is none other than Wendy Testaburger.

Ever since Stan broke up with her to be with Lexie Patterson she was all over Clyde and then they started going our. When I found out my heart broke into a million pieces.

Now I can barely look at Clyde without being burnt by Wendy's death glare. I just don't get how she knows that I like Clyde.

I wondered if Clyde liked me back, if he did then why would he go out with Wendy?

My thoughts were very rudely interrupted by the school bell, signalling that we had to go to our first class.

As soon as I walked through the door my ears were met with the playful giggles of Emily and William. They again reminded me of my useless single state.

I took my seat next to Wendy (the teacher thought we were friends for some obscene reason) and just as I did, the teacher walked in through the door.

I was with Wendy and Craig in every single lesson that day and it sickened me to see her with Clyde.

I went home that night and cried myself to sleep…

I'm really sorry Novacaine23, but I promise that Georgie's love life gets a whole lot better.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter of Heartbreak. Hope you enjoy it J

Emily's POV

I wanted to have a party.

I don't really know why, but since High School was drawing to a close, I just kind of wanted to make it memorable.

I knew my dad wouldn't mind because he doesn't care what I do. I could walk in from school with a broken leg and he wouldn't even bat an eyelid.

So it was decided, I was going to throw one of the biggest parties ever in the history of South Park. I decided to tell Georgie first, since she loves parties and is great fun when she's drunk. On Monday, once I'd gotten ready for school, I started to walk to the bus stop. Big mistake. As soon as I turned the corner I wished I would of just taken my car.

I'd barely made it within spitting distance of the bus stop before Stan and Kyle's heads shot round and glared at me. I glared back but I didn't know why. Me, Stan and Kyle have had a sort of rivalry ever since I moved here, I wanted to ask them why but I didn't want to look weak in front of them so I just silently hated them back.

Luckily, the bus arrived and I climbed in. Another big mistake. Now I was praying that this was all a dream and that I would wake up in a few minutes and I would be safely sat in my bed. The only seat left was at the back, next to Tweek. I liked Tweek, he was a really nice guy but that constant twitching drove me insane and he always seemed to spill his coffee on me and then I'd have to spend the rest of the day with a huge stain down my shirt and I'd smell like shit for the rest of the day. I heaved a great sigh and sat down next to Tweek.

"GAH!" He cried as I sat down, already spilling a few mouthfuls of coffee down me. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… AAH! What was that?" He yelped as the engine started up.

"It's OK, Tweek, it's just the engine. Nothing's going to happen." I said, trying to calm him down. He seemed to relax so I put my headphones in, shrunk down in my seat and began to think: _"This is going to be a long bus ride."_

_Georgie's POV_

_I was watching Clyde when Emily found me. She tapped me on the shoulder and I spun around quickly, when I saw that it was Emily, my cheeks turned bright red from embarrassment._

_Emily knew all about my obsession with Clyde, but she never made me feel bad about it. That's what I liked about her._

"_Georgie, I have great news." Emily said._

"_What is it?" I asked._

"_I'm going to throw a huge party!"_

"_Cool, who's coming?"_

"_Everyone!"_

"_Cool, why don't you go tell the people in the class about it and I'll go down the corridor and tell a few familiar faces." I looked down the hall to see Clyde still hanging out there with Wendy. "Scratch that, I'll go to class, you go down the corridor."_

_Just before we parted ways, I spotted that Emily's top was covered with sickly brown dots and smudges everywhere. I concluded that she had taken the bus and that she had been forced to sit next to Tweek._

_I ignored it and headed down to class._


	3. Chapter 3

Clyde's POV

_Why wont you talk to me Georgie, at least you'd talk about something interesting. Unlike Wendy who only talks about some stupid drama with one of her stupid friends or about some stupid shoes that she bought in a stupid store. I wish I'd never asked her to be my girlfriend. I only did it to make Georgie jealous and now she doesn't even talk to me anymore. I would break up with Wendy but every time I think about it, I remember what she did to Stan when he broke up with her._

_I didn't think Wendy could be so cruel._

_I don't know how it happened and frankly I don't want to know. All I do know is that the day after Stan broke up with Wendy. He didn't come to school for a whole week and when he did finally come in he had a black eye, a broken leg in a cast and bruises everywhere. I know that this could of happened through any type of accident. He could've been run over, he could of fell down the stairs. But I'll never forget that sickly grin that Wendy wore when Stan had walked through those school doors._

_It made me shudder just to think about it._


	4. Chapter 4

Emily's POV

The party was minutes away and everything was ready. I didn't go _too _over the top, but I might of _just_ a little bit. I bought tons of CD's and got my obnoxious dad to put them all on a continuous loop, got my Nan to make lots of cakes and party snacks as well as using all of my birthday money to get the best alcohol that money can buy.

I was wearing a pair of jeans with a red top that had a bright yellow smiley-face on it. I wasn't wearing any make-up or jewellery. I never get all dressed up for parties, even if they are my own.

Then the people arrived, three at a time. First were Georgie, Wendy and Clyde. No surprise there, knowing Wendy, she was probably hiding in a bush somewhere so that she could arrive at the same time as Georgie.

I invited them in and then in came Stan, Kyle and Lexie.

Then eventually, everyone was here. I would carry on the list but I can't be bothered to.

Everybody helped themselves to the alcohol and the dancing. Some were better than others.

After a while I had an idea, how about a good old-fashioned game of spin the bottle?

I picked up one of the dozens of beer cans that were scattered across the floor and shouted, "Let's play spin the bottle!"

Everyone agreed and we sat in a circle, I went first seeing as it was my idea. I prayed to get William or at least someone decent. Lucky for me I got William. It was a fairly short kiss and everyone shouted, "Ooooh!" when we did.

Next up was Georgie, I _pleaded_ that Georgie would get Clyde. And she did! For a moment, they just sat there in an awkward kind of silence until everyone started chanting, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Everyone that is, apart from Wendy. I could see the shock and absolute horror in her eyes when Georgie ended up getting Clyde, and the disgust and hatred in her eyes when they both leant towards each other.

When they kissed, even a stranger could have seen the connection between those two. Any doubt that I had had before about their relationship disappeared when I saw them kiss.

They kissed for a whole lot longer then they really should of but no one had the heart to pull them apart and they weren't showing any sings of stopping anytime soon. They had been kissing for 3 minutes now and they probably would have kissed for 3 thousand more if Wendy hadn't pulled them apart saying, "That's enough!"

Even she could see the connection between the two and must have realized that her and Clyde would never have that because however much hatred she felt for Georgie must have been multiplied by a million by that kiss.

After that, no one felt like playing spin the bottle anymore and the party went on for another few hours before people slowly started to leave. After a while, there was no one left but me and the pounding music.

I couldn't help but think about Georgie and Clyde's kiss.

Tomorrow was going to be a good day.


	5. Chapter 5

Lyss' POV:

I walked into South Park High with a smile on my face. It was great being able to breath through my nose again. I had been really sick for the past few days, I just kept on vomiting. It was not pretty.

I walked through the hallway and as soon as I did I was met by the annoying shouts of Kyle Broflovski and Eric Cartman. Moments later, they both catapulted across the hallway and landed on the ground.

"Get off of me you fucking Jew fag. What are you, trying to rape me?" Cartman said.

"Don't call me a Jew fag, you fat fuck! And no, I'm not trying to rape you; I'm trying to beat the living shit out of you!" Kyle screamed back.

"Ay" I'm not fat, I'm big-boned!"

"Whatever stops the tears, Cartman, whatever stops the tears."

I would try to stop them but there's only one person who can do that and her name is Katrina Iris Berlitz.

As she came down the hallway she spotted Kyle and Cartman, heaved a great sigh and began strolling down the hallway. When she reached the two boys, she stood in between them and held them apart. Even though it doesn't look like it, Katrina is a pretty strong girl. Once the two had been pulled apart and they had calmed down, people slowly started to leave.

Once I walked away from the scene, I quickly found who I was looking for, Emily and Georgie. I walked up to them and said "Hi."

They both looked shocked to see me.

"Why are you here?" Emily asked.

"Erm… Because I go to this school…" I replied.

"But Craig told us that you moved schools." Emily said.

Craig. My obnoxious, annoying little cousin. I should have known that it was him.

"And you believed him?"

"I guess we were abit stupid for believing him. But if you didn't move schools then where have you been?"

"I was sick."

I noticed that Georgie hadn't spoke at all which was very unlike her.

"What's up with her?" I asked Emily, pointing to Georgie.

"I KISSED CLYDE!" Georgie suddenly screamed, taking me by surprise.

"Wait, what?" I asked. I must have misheard her; Georgie couldn't have kissed Clyde, could she?

"I kissed Clyde. I was at Emily's party and-"

"Wait, Emily, you had a party and you didn't invite _me_?" I said, directing my attention to Emily.

"Sorry, I thought you'd moved schools!"

"Screw you, anyway Georgie. What were you saying?"

"Well, I was at Emily's party and Emily suggested spin the bottle and when I went I got Clyde and I didn't really wanna kiss him, but then everyone started chanting kiss kiss kiss over and over again so I kissed him and I loved it but then I looked over Clyde's shoulder and I saw Wendy give me one of her signature death glares and know I don't want anything to happen to me. I don't want to end up like Stan!"

Georgie's words were tumbling over eachother and I could only just make out what she was saying.

"Nothing will happen to you, and if it does then me and Emily will personally go and beat the living shit out of Wendy and all of her little followers too."

Emily had zoned out (as per usual) but what I just said made her come back down to reality.

"What did you just say?" She asked me.

"I told Georgie that if anything happens to her then me and you will go and beat the shit out of Wendy and all of her little followers too."

"Oh, yeah. We'll do that for you."

"Thanks you guys." Georgie said.

Just then the bell went and we went to class. I had science with Mr. Garrison. I don't know why he still taught here. He was so annoying and you didn't even learn anything. Wait, was that a good thing? I guess it is. How could I only just realise it?

I got to class and took my seat in between Katrina and Kyle. I thought I had the best seat in class, not only because of who I sat next to, but also because my seat was right at the back of the class. Where I could do whatever I wanted. The only downside was that Kyle and Katrina were dating so whenever I tried to do my work (I do pay attention sometimes) I would be interrupted by either those two asking me to pass notes to each other for them or them giggling at something that one of those notes said. Who knew Kyle was a romantic?

The rest of the day passed pretty quickly and when I got home, everything was normal. I watched some TV, ate my dinner and then went to bed. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Wow, long chapter. Sorry for the slow update but I'm in Manchester seeing my dad and not many people have laptop's here. And out of the people that do, my dad's laptop is the only one that has any writing stuff on it and his laptop is **_**really**_** slow. So, for the next week or two there's gonna be slow updates. If any of you have anything that you would like to happen in the story, either review this chapter or PM me saying what it is you would like to happen and I'll see whether I can make it happen.**


	6. Chapter 6

Lexie's POV:

I was putting books in my locker, getting ready for my next class which wasn't for another 20 minutes. I finished and as I pulled my hands out my locker slammed shut, almost locking my hands in there. I assumed it was Stan so I said:

"God dammit, you dickhead, my hands were in there." Yeah, I was never really the romantic type.

"Oh, I'm sorry." A female voice replied. I froze. I knew that voice. It was Wendy Testaburger. I turned around. Big mistake. Wendy was standing right behind me; she was so close that I swear I could see hurricanes destroying small villages in her eyes.

"Oh, Erm… H-Hi Wendy…" I said.

"Hi Lexie." She practically spits at me.

"Erm, do you need something?"

She leaned down (I hated the fact that I was shorter than her.) so that she was inches away from my face and hissed:

"Yes, I do. I need you to leave Stan alone. He's mine and always will be. You got that? I'm having a party at Starks Pond tonight, you can come, but it won't be that fun for you because the only thing that you'll be doing is watching your boyfriend be taken away from you. One bit at a time."

"Yeah, like he'd ever go for a girl like you. I'd like to remind you that he broke up with you so that he could be with me." I didn't know where this sudden burst of courage was coming from but I liked it.

"You honestly think that he actually cares about you? Ha, he doesn't give two shits about you or your feelings. He only got together with you because he thought that it would boost his popularity although I don't know why."

Oh my God, she pissed me off so much. "Do you want a piece of me Teastaburger?" Wait, what did I just say? I don't know what has come over me but whatever it is, I really like it.

"No, I want the whole damn thing."

My body had taken on a mind of its own because before I knew it my fist had collided with Wendy's face, causing her to stumble back a few feet before coming to her senses and charging at me, her fist at the ready, I still hardly knew what I was doing so when she went to punch me, instead of moving out of the way, I actually grabbed her fist just before it hit my face and kept it clenched in my hand. Then she went to hit me with her other hand but I was one step ahead of her, I grabbed her hand with my other one and then quickly threw them both down. Before she even knew what was happening, I had punched her twice, once on the nose and once on her eye. Then I raised my fist to punch her for the third and final time, I closed my eyes and swung my fist towards her. But what I hit was a lot more harder and muscular than Wendy. I opened my eyes and stood in front of me, was none other than my boyfriend, Stan Marsh.

He grabbed his stomach and said: "Shit, you punch hard for a girl."

"Don't be so fucking sexist!" I replied.

Oh great, I've seriously hurt my boyfriend and all I can think about are his moral values.

"You psycho bitch!" Wendy screamed, "I think that I have to go to the hospital now!"

I scoffed at her. "Sheesh, it's not that bad, you pussy."

"Yes, it is!" She continued to scream at me. "I cant fucking see!"

"Here," Stan offered, "I'll take you to the nurse."

What? Did my boyfriend just offer to take his ex-girlfriend to the nurse? I think that I may have accidentally hit MYSELF instead of Wendy. Yes, I'm sure that's it. I'm going wake up any minute now and I'll be lay down on the floor, possibly with a black eye or a bust nose, I don't care, and Stan is going to be kneeled over me and everything will be normal.

"Oh,thanks, Stan. You're such a gentleman." Wendy said, fluttering her eyelashes. I wish that Stan hadn't gotten in the way and that I was still punching her now.

He put her arm around her shoulder for support - I swear that I'm going to throw up right now – and led her to the nurse's office. Right before they turned the corner, Wendy turned her head around and locked eyes with me. I saw the challenge in them.

Right then, only one thought was going through my head: _'That fucking bitch.'_


End file.
